HERMANOS
by eliza34123
Summary: -YO TE AM...! -NO LO DIGAS!-me hablo llorando-ESQUE NO LO ENTIENDES- -la que no entiendes eres tu , el que seamos hermanos , eso no impide que te ame-y me retire de su habitacion
1. Capítulo 1

**Hermanos**

**Prólogo:**

RANMA UN CHICO DE 17 AÑOS Y AKANE SU HERMANA MENOR DE 15 AÑOS SON LOS HERMANOS SAOTOME ,RANMA ES EL CHICO MAS POPULAR DEL COLEGIO , PERO ESCONDE UN SECRETO QUE LO TIENE EN LO PROFUNDO SE SU CORAZON …..

**Capitulo 1: **

Me levante temprano, a estás horas seguramente mi hermana menor akane todavía estaría durmiendo. Hermana, que ridícula sonaba esa palabra en mis labios y en mi mente, ¡Nunca había logrado verla cómo una hermana! Me vestí con el uniforme de la escuela, y me dirigí al cuarto de akane, entré cerrando la puerta atrás de mí, me acerque a la cama, observando con detenimiento a la pequeña persona que dormía en ella, a akane todavía le quedaban 15 minutos de sueño, ella siempre dormía medía hora más que yo, me arrodille al lado de la cama,y comencé a llamarla

-akane, despierta, despierta hermanita-Cuánto odiaba que ella fuera mi hermana, y aún más lo que sentía por ella, sabía que akane nunca me vería cómo yo la veía a ella akane era una chica de una estura pequeña comparada conmigo, piel blanca,cabellera azulada y ojos marrones , como amaba esos ojos, ¿Cuántas veces no me había perdido en su mirada?, sólo deseaba que ella sintiera al menos una pequeña parte de lo que yo sentía hacía ella…

-akane despierta-Insistí yo al ver que la muchacha no se levantaba, y entonces al notar que ella seguía algo dormida la sacudí levemente-

-Por favor 5 minutos más-Rogó ella, me reí levemente y luego le respondí:

-Si duermes más llegaremos retrasados a la escuela. Ya te he dejado dormir media hora más, así que levántate.

-¡Hermano!-Odiaba escucharla pronunciar esa diminuta palabra- Pero…

-Pero nada vamos-La interrumpí, nuestros padres no estaban en casa, pero me habían dejado a mí a cargo, y eran muy estrictos con eso de la puntualidad y la asistencia.

Akane se levanto haciendo puchero, se veía tan linda haciendo eso, fue hacía el armario a buscar su uniforme y poder cambiarse. Íbamos a llegar tarde, ella se cambio, amaba verla con el uniforme, en realidad la amaba a ella.

Siempre había sido así desde que tenía memoria, había estado enamorado de mi hermana menor, había intentado de todo para sacármela de la cabeza, pero era completamente imposible, eso sólo provocaba que me gustará aún más, todo estaba bien, hasta que empecé a tener fantasías eróticas con ella, nunca había imaginado que podría tener ese tipo de deseos conforme a mi hermana, y me dolía que para ella sólo fuera su hermano mayor, cada vez que la veía me moría por besarla hasta quitarle el aliento, y ella se la pasaba sonriendo, sin saber que eso sólo aumentaba mi deseo. Era un tortura tener que verla todos los días, sin poder confesarle lo que sentía sólo por que era mi hermanita…

Abordamos la limusina, y durante todo el trayecto estuve observando a akane, cómo lo hacía siempre, al parecer aún tenía algo de sueño, ya que bostezo en más de una ocasión.

La limusina, al fin se detuvo, akane y yo salimos, e ingresamos a la escuela, yo llevaría a akanea su primera clase cómo acostumbraba, aunque no siempre podía hacerlo, caminamos lentamente por el patio, eso fue culpa mía, ya que lo único que quería era pasar más tiempo al lado de mi amada hermanita-Amada en el sentido literal de la palabra-entonces alumnos tanto de secundaría, cómo de prepa, empezaron a llamarme, y a reunirse a mi alrededor, tanto que ya no pude ver más el rostro de akane , trataba de parecer atento con las personas a mi alrededor, pero lo único que deseaba es que dejaran de molestarme y así pudiera estar más tiempo con Kagome. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que ella ya no estaba ahí, empecé a buscarla, disimuladamente, hasta que al fin la divise, akene caminaba a su salón, acompañada por ryoga ¡Maldición! Sentí que la sangre me hervía de los celos, en momentos cómo este odiaba que akane fuera tan hermosa, a pesar de que ella no lo aceptará.

Conocía al chico que iba con akane , ryoga , o cómo yo lo llamaba el número 2, por que siempre era el que quedaba en segundo lugar detrás de mí, no permitiría queryoga , tuviera algo que ver conakene ¡Primero muerto!

Me aleje de la multitud, con bastante mal humor, aún escuchando sus peticiones de que no me fuera, al llegar al salón cerré los ojos, y me imagine a akane diciéndome que me amaba, cómo lo hacía siempre que estaba molesto, era la única manera de tranquilizarme, aunque eso no fuera verdad.

Todas las clases, pasaron sin novedad alguna, shampo preguntándome por mouse, -mi mejor amigo-quien no vino, por alguna extraña razón, yo también necesitaba verlo, él era el único que sabía acerca de mis sentimientos hacía mi inocente hermana menor, y necesitaba desahogarme, y por supuesto aquella chica ukio, que me agradaba bastante, pero sólo cómo amiga, a pesar de eso, se notaba que ella pensaba en mí de otra manera, sin embargo yo sólo tenía ojos para akane , , ¡Maldición! No podía dejar de pensar en ella. En todas las clases no tuve ninguna queja cómo siempre, a pesar de que estaba distraído, eso era algo natural en mí, ante los ojos de todos.

Sonó el timbre de salida, y todos los chicos se apilaron a mi alrededor preguntando, cosas cómo si podía salir con ellos este fin de semana, que qué era mejor un deporte o el otro, etc. Sin saber cómo me libre de ellos, y salí de ahí, antes de que empezarán a molestar de nuevo, llegue hasta el salón de akene , sabía que ella estaría esperándome.

-akane , vámonos-La llamé-

Ella me obedeció, y salio del salón para encontrarse conmigo.

-¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?-Le pregunte sonriendo, me sorprendió que el mal humor que tenía hubiese desparecido, y es que sólo ver a mi pequeña hermana me alegraba extraordinariamente-

-Bien gracias, a ranma…-Contesto ella, la conocía perfectamente y sabía que algo me ocultaba-

-¿Sí?-Le pregunte sin dejar de sonreír-

-Bueno, yo…

En ese momento llegamos a la limusina, le abrí la puerta para dejarla pasar, y luego entre yo, recordé que ella quería preguntarme algo, y le cuestione:

-¿Y bien que querías decirme?-Mi hermanita bajo la mirada , para luego decir:

-Bien, verás… Este… ryoga me invito a salir-¡¿Que ese estúpido había hecho qué?, sólo imaginar a akane con él provocaba malestar-

-¿Y eso qué?-Trate de no mostrarme enojado, pero lo estaba-

-Bueno yo quería saber si me podrías dejar salir con él esta tarde…

-¡No!-La interrumpí, ¡Ni con él, ni con nadie! No quería que ella pensará en alguien que no fuera yo de esa forma, por que me moría de los celos-¡La respuesta es no! ¡Y no vuelvas a preguntar por que mi respuesta será la misma!-Sabía que lo que deseaba estaba mal, pero la quería sólo para mí, para mí, y nadie más-

-Pero…-Quiso protestar ella-

-Nada akane,ya te he dicho que no, y esa es mi última palabra-Le recalque furioso-

-¿Por qué nunca me dejas salir con otros chicos?-Eso me descolocó, no podía dejar que se enterara de lo que sentía por ella- A otras chicas, sus hermanos si las dejan, además sólo es un paseo en el parque-Ella me reclamó, tratando de persuadirme, en cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera accedería sin dudar para hacerla feliz, pero no en esta, no cuándo se trataba de salir con otro chico-

-Eso es por que esos chicos no se preocupan por sus hermanas, yo sólo estoy cuidándote-Le mentí, pero no tanto, en realidad todo el mundo notaba que era muy sobreprotector con ella, y a veces decían de broma, que si no fuera su hermano, podrían asegurar que estaba enamorado de ella, pero que eso era imposible, ¡Si claro imposible!-

-Si lo que quieres es cuidarme, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la cita y me vigilas de lejos?-Ella me sugirió, ¿Verla de lejos en los brazos de otro? Eso sería peor que una tortura, más que el mismo hecho de imaginarla en la misma poción-

-Ya te dije que no. Y no hablaremos más del tema-Le dije cortante-

Durante el resto del viaje por la tensión de la platica reciente, no hablamos más. Cuándo al fin llegamos a la mansión, ella se bajo rápidamente de la limusina, y se dirigió molesta a su habitación, yo me dirigí a la mía, pero antes de llegar le ordene al jefe de seguridad que bajo ninguna circunstancia la dejará salir, escuche que se metió a bañar, pero nada más. Estaba en mi habitación sintiéndome mal, Me sentía culpable por como le hable , así que me dirigí a su cuarto para disculparme, y tal vez proponerle algo que lo compensará, al llegar frente a su puerta toqué, pero nadie abrió, imagine que debía estar muy enojada conmigo, y volví a tocar, nada, lo hice varías veces pero nadie abrió, forcé la cerradura, sin romperla, y logré entrar, estaba vacía, pero aún así podía estar en otros lugares de la mansión, sin embargo algo de mí me decía que no era así, fui a ver al jefe de seguridad, y el dijo que no sabía nada, entonces recordé, el guardia de seguridad que cuidaba la puerta, akane , no podría haber salido sin toparse con él, cuándo llegue hasta dónde estaba el señor, le cuestione si sabía dónde estaba mi hermana menor, el sujeto retrocedió asustado, excusándose con que ella le había dicho que yo le había dado permiso. Hubiera estallado en injurias contra el hombre, pero no podía si akane estaba paseando tranquilamente al lado de ryoga la sola idea no me dejaba ni respirar. Ese maldito, si se atrevía a tocarle un solo cabello, despertaría en el hospital. Pero la pregunta era ¿Dónde estabaakane? de tantos sitios en esta ciudad, ¿Dónde? Entonces recordé sus palabras, "_Es sólo un paseo por el parque_" pero habiendo tantos parques, ¿A cuál habría ido? Trate de analizar la situación, pero akane no podía alejarse tanto, y el parque más cercano era, ¡Si no podía equivocarme! Llamé al cochero, y le ordene que me llevará ahí. Sólo imaginar que akene estaba con ryoga … ¡Me estaba muriendo de los celos!

Cuándo al fin llegamos, baje rápidamente del auto, empecé a recorrer el parque hasta que los divise a lo lejos, mi pequeña hermana lucía tan feliz, por un pequeño momento desee ser yo, quien estuviera a su lado, siempre me preguntaba, ¿Por qué había tenido que enamorarme de mi hermana menor? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer esto? Era una verdadera agonía el pensar en ella de una manera, que jamás podría confesarle. Camine hacía ellos, tratando de contenerme, cuándo al fin llegué hasta ella, vi que estaba a punto de decirle algo a ryoga, pero yo la Interrumpí.

-akane, ¿Puedes decirme que estás haciendo aquí? Recuerdo haberte dicho que no podías venir.

#

#

#

Continuara….


	2. Capítulo 2

-akane, despierta, despierta hermanita-Dijo una voz tan suave y musical que conocía de memoria, tratando de sacarme del dulce sueño del que aún me negaba a salir-Kagome despierta-Insistió la voz, entonces sentí que me sacudían levemente-

-Por favor 5 minutos más-El chico se río, y luego contesto:

-Si duermes más llegaremos retrasados a la escuela. Ya te he dejado dormir media hora más, así que levántate.

-¡Hermano! Pero…

-Pero nada vamos-Me interrumpió él, con lentitud abrí los ojos y divise con trabajo una figura borrosa, pero cuándo enfoqué bien la mirada pude ver 2 hermosos ojos color azules que me miraban fija y serenamente, me senté en la cama y a regañadientes me levante de ella, fui a buscar al armario mi uniforme, cómo siempre por mi culpa íbamos a llegar tarde, nunca tenía mucho tiempo para desayunar, en realidad agradecía tener un hermano tan bueno cómo lo era ranma , ya que si no fuera por él, de seguro ni asistiría a la escuela.

Ranma era mi hermano mayor, un chico de cabello negro amarrado en una trenza , y ojos de color azul . Era el chico más popular del instituto, y prácticamente tenía a todas las chicas del mismo comiendo de su mano, pero a él no le importaba, era muy atractivo, por eso cuándo éramos pequeños jugaba conmigo a que yo era la princesita encantada y él era el príncipe encantador que venía a rescatarme, era el mejor hermano que hubiera podido pedir.

al llegar a la escuela, me dirigí al área de secundaría, la escuela en dónde estudiábamos era una escuela privada, que se dividía en 3 secciones: Primaría, Secundaría y Preparatoria. Yo estaba cursando el último grado de secundaría, y mi hermano mayor ranma estaba en el 2 grado de la preparatoria, yo era una chica común y corriente, y él el chico más popular del instituto, la estrella de el club deportivo de atletismo, el chico más destacado en todas las asignaturas, entre otras cosas. Yo sólo era su hermanita menor, a la cual todos se acercaban para poder tener acceso a él, ya que sabían que me quería mucho, sin embargo no me gustaba nada el hecho de que todos me tratarán bien sólo por el hecho de ser la hermana de la estrella de toda la escuela, caminábamos por el patio, mi hermano siempre se ofrecía para llevarme a el salón del primer módulo que me tocara, al vernos pasar, todos empezaron a llamar a mi hermano, y a saludarlo, cómo siempre, nadie me hacía caso cuándo él estaba cerca, y cuándo no lo estaba sólo se acercaban para preguntarme acerca de el , que cuál era su color favorito, que cual era su comida preferida, su deporte, que tipo de chicas le gustaban, que si podía conseguirles una cita con él, y cosas así, fue entonces cuándo escuche, a alguien llamarme:

-akene!

-ryoga -Le salude alejándome un poco de mi hermano, que ya se encontraba rodeado de chicas y chicos-

Ryoga era un chico que estaba en el mismo grado que mi hermano y en el mismo grupo, era alto, de cabello castaño y ojos marrones,era muy lindo y atento conmigo. Hacía unos meses que había estado ayudándome en todo lo que podía, y se ofrecía a acompañarme a algunos lugares. Pero por alguna razón a ranma no le agradaba para nada, en realidad a él, nunca le habían caído bien los chicos que me trataban, siempre había sido muy sobreprotector conmigo en esos aspectos.

-akene, llegando tarde cómo siempre ¿No es cierto?-Se burlo él, con gracia-

-Si, una mala costumbre, podríamos decir-Le sonreí-

-¿Te puedo acompañar a tu salón de clases?-Preguntó-

-Supongo que sí-Dije volteando hacía atrás, ya que ranma estaba muy atento con las personas que estaban a su alrededor-

Empezamos a caminar, ryoga me caía muy bien, y además era muy gracioso, las chicas me habían dicho que yo le gustaba, tal vez fuera cierto, pero no pensaba que mi hermano me dejara tener novio, ya que creía que yo era muy chica para eso. Además él siempre se molestaba cuándo yo hablaba de ese tema, no le agradaba pero para nada. Llegamos a la puerta del salóny ryoga , se despidió, preguntándome si en la tarde podríamos vernos, le conteste que no estaba segura-No sabía, si mi hermano, que estaba a cargo, ahora que mis padres estaban de viaje me dejaría, y además no quería que se pusiera de mal humor, cómo lo hacía cada vez que le mencionaba que si podía salir con algún chico-pero ryoga no desistió, insistió diciendo que no me dejaría, hasta que el dijera que si, así que tuve que aceptar. Luego de decir obtener esa respuesta, se fue sonriente, diciéndome que me estaría esperando, en el parque que estaba a unas cuadras de mi casa a las 3, pero que me esperaría hasta la 4, ya que sabía cómo era ranma conmigo en esos aspectos. Pero que si no podía ir lo entendería, le sonreí y él se marcho finalmente. Una vez que entre al salón, las chicas se apilaron a mi alrededor, cómo de costumbre, preguntando por mi hermano mayor ,el resto del día paso así. Hasta que sonó la campana de salida, todos los chicos salieron, yo tenía que esperar hasta que llegara ranma .

-akane , vámonos-Me llamo mi hermano , interrumpiendo mis pensamientos-

Me levante de mi asiento, y lo seguí.

-¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?-Me pregunto sonriente-

-Bien gracias, a ranma …-Dudaba un poco sobre preguntarle-

-¿Sí?-Dijo sin dejar de sonreír, al parecer hoy estaba de buen humor-

-Bueno, yo…

Entonces llegamos al auto, ranma me abrió la puerta, y yo entre, seguida de él.

-¿Y bien que querías decirme?-Me cuestionó-

-Bien, verás… Este… ryoga me invito a salir-Le dije con la mirada baja-

-¿Y eso qué?-Su voz había cambiado, sonaba algo irritada-

-Bueno yo quería saber si me podrías dejar salir con él esta tarde…-Pero él me interrumpió, gritando:

-¡No!-Su tono me asusto es por eso que no le cuestionaba a menudo sobre ese tipo de temas, el era muy bueno conmigo en cualquier aspecto, pero cuándo se trataba de novios y citas, se ponía cómo una fiera-¡La respuesta es no! ¡Y no vuelvas a preguntar por que mi respuesta será la misma!-En estos momentos agradecía que hubiera una ventanilla separándonos del conductor, por que si no me moriría de la vergüenza-

-Pero…

-nada akene, ya te he dicho que no, y esa es mi última palabra-Afirmo furioso-

-¿Por qué nunca me dejas salir con otros chicos? A otras chicas, sus hermanos si las dejan, además sólo es un paseo en el parque-Le reproché-

-Eso es por que esos chicos no se preocupan por sus hermanas, yo sólo estoy cuidándote.

-Si lo que quieres es cuidarme, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la cita y me vigilas de lejos?-Le propuse-

-Ya te dije que no. Y no hablaremos más del tema.

Durante todo el viaje, ya no hablamos más, y cuándo al fin llegamos a nuestra casa, me baje rápidamente del auto, y enojada me dirigí a mi habitación. Al llegar me encerré con llave, tal vez mi hermano hubiera dicho que no, pero ¿Y que más daba si le desobedecía por una vez?, no tenía ningún amigo o amiga, y sólo quería alguien con quien conversar. Me bañe, y me arregle un poco, nunca usaba pintura cómo otras chicas, así que sólo me puse una cinta blanca en forma de diadema en al cabeza, un vestido azul cielo, y unos zapatos blancos, que combinarán con la cinta que usaba, y resaltarán el vestido azul que portaba, estaba lista, ahora el punto era escapar de mi hermano, los guardias no eran gran cosa, porque seguramente ranma les habría dicho que no me dejarán salir, ya vería cómo convencerlos. Salí de mi habitación, y caminado con cuidado camine por varios pasillos, cuidando que nadie me viera, baje por las escaleras, y llegué hasta la puerta de salida, ahora sólo faltaba cruzar el jardín, casi lograba llegar a las enormes puertas de metal que me separaban del mundo, cuándo un hombre me habló:

-Señorita akane, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Voy a salir-Trate de no mostrarme nerviosa-

-Pero su hermano ordeno que no la dejáramos salir.

-Bueno verá que convencí a mi hermano y me dejo salir-Le invente-

-Pero no he recibido nuevas ordenes.

-Es que cómo él esta muy ocupado, no pudo dar la nueva orden, pero si me dejo salir.

-¿Segura?-Preguntó dudando-

-Sí-Le sonreí-

El guardia tomo el llavero, que portaba en su cinturón y eligiendo una llave, abrió la puerta, al fin logre salir, ¡No podía creerlo estaba afuera y pronto estaría paseando en un parque cómo una persona normal!

Cuándo llegue al parque que habíamos acordado con ryoga y yo, al principió él se sorprendió, pero luego me saludo:

-akane, ¡Qué sorpresa! creí que no vendrías.

-Pues mira, ya estoy aquí-Le dije-

-¿Te dejo salir tu hermano?-Me pregunto-

-Ahh, si algo así-Le respondí, él me miro extrañado por un momento y luego empezamos a pasear-

Conversamos de muchas cosas, que animales nos gustaban, las materias que más se nos dificultaban, y cosas así, hasta que de pronto el muchacho me dijo:

-akane eres una chica muy especial para mí, ya que además de ser bonita, eres divertida, e inteligente. La verdad no entiendo por que todos hablan de tu hermano, si tu eres incluso más maravillosa-Su comentario me sonrojo-

-Gracias ryoga

-No tienes que agradecer es la verdad, pero hay algo que tengo que decirte, la verdad es que me gustas, y me gustas mucho, por eso quería preguntarte ¿Quisieras hacerme el honor de ser mi novia?-Eso me sorprendió, había escuchado que le gustaba pero no pensé que fuese en serio, a mi me gustaba él, pero sólo cómo un buen amigo, no sabía que decirle, no quería lastimarlo, pero tampoco engañarlo-

Estaba a punto de contestarle que lo sentía pero no, cuándo escuche una voz que me causo temor:

-akane , ¿Puedes decirme que estás haciendo aquí? Recuerdo haberte dicho que no podías venir.

-ranma , yo…

-Ve, al auto y ya hablaremos cuándo lleguemos a casa-Hice lo que él me pedía, empezando a alejarme, pero antes de que me fuera, ranma me gritó:

-Piensa en lo que te propuse.

Llegue hasta el auto, y me metí ahí, supuse que ranma estaría hablando con ryoga,después de unos minutos él llego, entró al auto y me dijo:

-Cuándo lleguemos a la casa, tú y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente.

-ranma…-Quise tranquilizarlo-

-No me hables, ya te dije cómo se harán las cosas.

Cuándo llegamos, salí del auto, y corrí hasta mi habitación, pero ranma me alcanzo, me jalo hacía su cuarto, y al entrar cerro de un portazo la puerta. Me acorralo contra la pared, y se inclino sobre mí, no pude evitar abrir los ojos en par al ver que se acercaba a mi rostro, con claras intensiones de besarme…

#

#

#

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

-akane , ¿Puedes decirme que estás haciendo aquí? Recuerdo haberte dicho que no podías venir.

-ranma…-

-Ve, al auto luego hablaremos -ella , accedió, caminado lentamente, y antes de que se alejará ryoga le grito:

-Piensa en lo que te propuse-me pregunte que cosa le propuso, ojala que no sea lo que estoy pensando , por que soy capaz de molerlo a golpes

Cuándo mi hermana se alejo, miré al chico y le dije:

-ryoga

-ranma

- hola "amigo" que tal!- me dijo con cinismo como si no estuviera haciendo algo malo - y dime ¿que te trae por aquí? –

-akane , es mi hermana, y vine por ella-Le respondí con naturalidad-

-ranma , yo se que es tu hermana , pero no tienes por que protegerla tanto , muy pronto yo la protegeré –cuando me respondio sentí fuego en mi interior, ¿acaso esta tratando de decir que la va alejar de mi lado? Porque es asi es hombre muerto..-

-ja! tu protegerla ni si quiera puedes con migo , yo la protejo de personas estúpidas como tu….comprenderas "amigo mio" –añadi con na sonrisa de medio lado -

-oye…. Sabes a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué la protegerá tanto?, acaso será que ranma esta enamorado de su pequeña hermana-me puse nervioso cuando dijo eso , el no podría saber lo que yo siento por akane –pero luego borro ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, porque que persona se enamora de su hermana , solo un moustro lo hace ¿no ranma?-ese miserable , pero tengo me mostrarme indiferente

-¿De qué hablas ryoga? ¿Estás tan mal de la cabeza que ya hasta inventas cosas?

- Estar enamorado de tu hermana menor, que gracioso , pero sengun tu , que solo la quieres como hermana como te sentirías cuando ella se case con una hombre que la ame , el tendra la dicha de estar con ella todo el tiempo , ¿Alguna vez te lo has preguntado?-Baje la mirada, era cierto , algún dia ella se enamorara y me dejara , y me da miedo de solo pensarlo , por eso trato de alejarlo de todo chico que se le cruze enfente -Y a eso no es todo, dime ¿Qué sientes cada vez qué la vez con otros chicos? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Ya basta-Le pedí, con la voz entrecortada-

-Si ranma, ella no va estar contigo todo el tiempo, akan se ira , tarde o temprano de tu lado porque tu eres y siempre serás su hermano mayor.

-Basta-Le pedí de nuevo, sus palabras me atormentaban, por que sabía que eran verdad-

-Y si crees que eso es malo, ¿Cómo te sentirás cuándo la veas en los brazos de otro sonriendo? ¿Cuándo la veas correspondiendo a un abrazo o a un beso?

-¡Ya basta!-Le grité, llevando mi puño a su cara pero Ryoga esquivo mi puño , pero con mi otro brazo le di un puñetazo en su estomago , lanzándolo lejos y quedo tirado en el suelo escupiendo sangre , mire a mi alrededor si alguien me había visto , pero el parque estaba desierto , y me fui corriendo en donde se encontraba akane.

akane, no podía concebir que quisieras a otro, no podía, antes de eso preferiría la muerte. Camine y llegue hasta el auto en silencio, y después entre. Pude ver que akane estaba ya adentro.

-Cuándo lleguemos a la casa, tú y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente-Le hice saber-

-ranma …-

-No me hables, ya te dije cómo se harán las cosas-Le dije, aún tenía en la mente los recuerdos de la reciente conversación, ella jamás vería cómo veía a otros chicos, entendía… Pero aún así dolía y mucho-

Cuándo llegamos a la casa, ella salio corriendo, tratando de evadir la conversación, me baje del auto, y la alcance , por algo era el campeón del equipo de atletismo. Cuándo la alcance, la lleve a la fuerza a mi cuarto, al entrar cerré la puerta con tanta fuerza que se oyó cómo un golpe, la acorrale contra la pared, observando su mirada temerosa, y entonces vi sus labios, semiabiertos, totalmente preparados para recibir un beso, el beso que yo tanto anhelaba, el que había estado esperando desde que podía recordar, me acerque a sus labios deseoso, completamente sediento de probarlos, y saborear del dulzor de ellos hasta hartarme, no podía contenerme, le daría a mi hermanita un beso que no podría olvidar…


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma parecía acercarse a mis labios , pero,¿Por qué se acercaría?

-ranma…-lo llame, entonces ladeo su cabeza

-akane , ¿Por qué diablos me haces esto?-vi en sus ojos , una profunda tristeza , pero ¿Por qué? , tanto lo preocupe?

Luego de decir esto me soltó , ranma me dio la espalda

-akane , realmente no puedo creer que me hayas desobedecido-Realmente estaba molesto-

-Pero yo te pedí permiso-Le reproche-ademas , tengo edad para salir sola

-Eres una niña y yo soy tu hermano mayor, y me tienes que obedecer en TODO -Me respondió él y yo lo mire enojada-Por favor-Su voz cambio -quiero que sepas que sólo me preocupo por ti, y no puedes andar sola por ahí -

-¿Estas diciendo que no soy capaz de protegerme yo sola?

-en verdad , quieres que te responda-el muy idiota de mi hermano me estaba diciendo ¿debil? , pero ni crea que me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados!

-No, ¡Yo soy lo suficientemente apta, para protegerme sola!-Le grite saliendo de su cuarto, si eso creía , le demostrare , cuanto equivocado esta

A la mañana , tuve que levantarme temprano , no quería encontrarme con mi hermano ,seguía muy molesta con el .me fuie al comedor y me prepararon mi desayuno-como nuestros padres no están,hay sirvientes,- cuándo subí a la limusina, mi hermano ya estaba ahí, y durante todo el trayecto ni siquiera nos miramos, y cuando bajamos, tomamos caminos separados yo me dirigía al salón sola, cuándo, escuche a alguien llamarme:

-¡akane!-Voltee a ver, y vi que se trataba de ryoga-

-ryoga -

-¿Te puedo acompañar a tu primera clase?-Asentí, pero vi un bulto en su camisa , parecía vendado

-¿Qué te paso?-le pregunte

-Me golpeo un cobarde-Me contesto molesto-

Decidi llevarlo a la enfermería , para curarlo bien , me di cuenta que me estaba perdiendo la clase de algebra , y como esta mal en ese curso , no puedo faltar, y le dije que me tenia que ir

fue entonces que él me llamo y me pregunto:

-akane, ¿Pensaste en lo que te propuse?

Recordé la platica con ranma y la forma en que me había tratado en su cuarto , le enseñaría que me podía cuidar yo sola, estaba segura de mi respuesta:

-Supongo que no me haría ningún daño darte una oportunidad-Le conteste aún sabiendo que cuándo ranma lo supiera me mataría-

-Eso quiere decir que si aceptas-Me dijo sin creerlo-

-Si,ryoga acepto ser tu novia-Le dije sonriendo, ahora no me importaba como se lo tomaría ranma .

Después de darle esa respuesta me retire a mi clase, todo estuvo tranquilo hasta la hora de la salida, yo aún temía de cómo se lo tomaríaranma , me sorprendió que al llegar me mirara de una forma tan fría, me daba miedo, él nunca antes me había mirado así.

-ran…ranma -Le dije aún con temor-

-¿Qué te pasa akane , hay algo que quieras decirme?, -Era que no lo sabía, o sólo fingía-

-Yo… Si…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno yo…

-¿Vas a decirme que te hiciste novia de ryoga? Ya lo sabía, no te preocupes…

-¿No estás molesto?

-¿Tendría que estarlo?

-No, es… Qué…-No sabía que contestarle, pensaba que se iria corriendo a matar a ryoga ,o algo asi

-Olvídalo, yo también tengo algo que tengo que decirte.

-¿Así, qué es?-seguro me dara la razón , y me dira que soy lo suficientemente mayor para tener novio ¿no?

-Yo también tengo una nueva novia-Me sonrío-

-¡¿Qué?-es imposible , el jamas tuvo, una novia , seguro lo esta diciendo por vengarse -¿Quién es?-Le pregunte, necesitaba saberlo-

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?-Baje la cabeza, mi hermano suspiro, y luego contesto:

-ukio

-¿Estás bromeando?¿Por qué ella?-no es que me cayera mal , pero era muy hipócrita con migo , el tenía razón era injusto decirle ese tipo de cosas, cuándo él no lo había hecho-

Lo escuche suspirar con un notable cansancio, no entendí la razón de eso y no pude evitar preguntarme que era lo que le pasaba.

Terminada la conversación nos dirigimos a la limosina subimos, sepuso los auriculares , seguro para no hablar del tema ,llegamos a la casa, y recordé que hoy tenía tarea de algebra , no era muy buena en ese tema, pero mi hermano siempre me ayudaba, me dirigí a su cuarto, pero en ese momento, él salio, al ver el libro en mis manos se disculpo:

-Lo lamento akane , pero voy a salir con ukio, hazlo tu misma, -Dijo para luego marcharse-

Yo sólo vi cómo salía de la casa, después de casi haberme ignorado por completo, regrese a mi cuarto, dónde me encerré, preguntándome, por que me trataba de esa forma tan fría y distante…

**#**

**#**

**#**

Continura…


	5. Chapter 5

Estaba dispuesto a besarla ya no me detendría , poco me importaba si éramos hermanos ,

Ranma…..-la escuche decir mi nombre y pare mi acercamiento y mire a otro lugar , no podía creer que estaba a punto de besarla

-akane , ¿Por qué diablos me haces esto?-ya no aguantaba más , mirar a mi hermana con otro hombre me enfermaba , como desearía que ella me mirara como un hombre y no como su hermano

Ice todo un esfuerzo por soltarla ,y darle la espalda

-akane , realmente no puedo creer que me hayas desobedecido- estaba molesto ,muy molesto ,jamas me he enojado con ella , pero esta vez es una situación que ya no pude soportar

-pero yo te pedi permiso-me reprocho-ademas tengo edad para salir sola-

-eres una niña y yo soy tu hermano mayor , y me tienes que obedecer en TODO – i era cierto! ,tenia que obedecerme , ya que nuestros padres me dejo a cargo , pero lo que mas me molesto es que me halla desobedecido para irse con ese , ella me miraba muy molesta , asi que suavice mi cara –por favor- le suplique-quiero que sepas que solo me preocupo por ti no puedes andar sola por ahí-

-¿estas diciendo que no soy capaz de protegerme o sola?-

-en verdad , quieres que te responda-sabia que con lo que dije se molesto mas de lo que ya estaba

-no, ¡yo soy lo sufiecientemente apta, para protegerme sola-me grito y salio de mi cuarto ,tenia ganas de perseguirla y callarla con beso , y que todolo que dije era mentira , pero no podía , ella era mi hermana

A la mañana siguiente no sabia si despertarla , ya que ayer tuvimos una discusión, asi que mejor para hevitar problema me cambie y baje para tomar desayuno , y ahí estaba terminando ya su desayuno y retirándose a la limosina , si seguía molesta , suspire, como desearía que ella me amara , que me dijera te amo, solo vastaria esa palabra para tenerme como su esclavo de por vida.

Agite mi cabeza, en que estaba pensando , ya terminando mi desayuno y di las gracias , y me dirige a la limosina , donde la encontré leyendo un libro de matemáticas , seguro para "aprender mas" como si ella pudiera, me subi a la limosina , arrancando dirigiéndose a la escuela, cuando llegamos ella bajo rápidamente , yo también me baje de la limosina y cuando puse un pie en la escuela , ya estaba rodeado de personas, no estaba de humor ,como para soportarlos, yo no tenia la culpa de ser tan endemoniadamente guapo…..(engreído)

Cuando me libre de ellos me dirige a mi clase de educación física , hoy nos tocaba básquet , pero medí cuenta que ryoga no estaba , acaso lo golpe tan fuerto ,para que no venga hoy. Mi sonrisa se ensancho, seguro me tenia miedo , de que le de otra paliza, pero mi sonrisa se borro cuando lo divise venir muy sonriente, esto me traía mala espina

-hola amigo! Que tal, te tengo maravillosas noticias-

-wow enserio? No sabes cuanto me muero por saberlo!-le conteste con sarcasmo-no me interesa-

El se ecerco a mi y me susurro al oído:

-aunque se trate de tu pequeña hermana-lo mire furioso, sabia que algo traia en manos

-¿Qué sucede con ella?

-nada fuera de lo normal, solo que ahora vamos hacer cuñados.- me miro sonriente ¿cuñados? como me va a decirme eso , para que eso pasa ella tine que…¡NO!. …eso era imposible

-¡MIENTES! Eso no es verdad –lo tome de la camiso y lo avente contra la pared –ESO ES IMPOSIBLE , VUELVE A REPETIRLO Y TE JURO QUE TE MATO-

-cuñado,,,,,,-levante mi mano en forma de puno y lo golpie en la cara tan fuerte que lo avente contra la pared , diendo un crujido , que no se si fue la pared o sus huesos, ahí es cuando el profesor se dio cuenta de mi acto , y Sali corriendo fingiendo que no escuchaba lo que el profesor me gritba

Me dirige a la terraza de la escuela , y me puse a llorar ¿Por qué ella no me amaba como yo lo hacia?¿que hice para merecer esto?¿porque me lastimas de esta forma haciéndote novia de ese idiota de ryoga? daria lo que fuera por destrozar ese lazo que tenemos

Ya tranquilo me dirigi al baño para limpiarme la cara , ya que tenia los ojos hinchados , producto de la lloradera que había hecho arriba en la terraza,mouse no vino tampoco hoy , no tenia con quien desahogarme de mi odiosa vida, el ya sabia que me gustaba mi hermana,y me decía que seguro era una ilusión , ya que pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, y que buscara una novia, como si no lo hubiese intentado

Entonces recordé a ukio , a akane no le caia bien , pero ya no tenia que importarme, tengo que tratar de olvidarla , y con ukio podría pasar ¿no?

Teniendo este pensamiento me dirigí a mi siguiente clase , porque ya había terminado la primer hora, no quería ir a salón y encontrarme con la cara del estupido de ryoga , pensándolo bien , mejor Regrezo a la terraza…

Cuándo las clases terminaron, cómo siempre tenía que ir a ver Akane no podía dejarla esperando, pero no podía pensar en ella cómo si nada, mi corazón estaba más que destrozado, ¿Y todo por qué? Por que a la niñita se le ocurrió empezar a jugar a los noviecitos, tenía que tener sangre fría al estar frente a ella, para no gritarle lo mucho que me había lastimado su decisión, llegue a su salón de clases, ahora vacío, pude verla desde el primer instante en el cuál ingrese al aula. Akane era tan hermosa, tan pura, tan inocente, tan tierna… Me gustaba todo de ella. Todo en ella me atraía, su dulce sonrisa, su angelical mirada, su graciosa forma de andar… ¡Todo! Estaba completamente conciente de que me gustaba, de que estaba enamorado de mi pequeña hermana desde hace más tiempo del que pudiera siquiera contar. La amaba, la amaba más que a nada. Y esa era la razón por la cuál estos 15 largos años habían sido un tormento, una verdadera tortura para mi. Akane había sido y era mi mayor obsesión desde que tenía memoria, no había nada en el mundo que yo anhelara tanto cómo poder besarla, hacerla mía, o convertirla en mi esposa. Pero lo que sentía estaba mal, era un pecado porque ella era mi hermanita. No tenía otra opción más que resignarme a ocultar lo que sentía….

Cada día trataba con más fuerzas de ignorar lo que sentía, olvidarme de ella, pero era completamente imposible y para rematar cada día que pasaba mi pequeña hermana se iba transformando en una mujer de lo más bella, hermosa e irresistiblemente tentadora y por causa de eso cada vez que la tenía cerca me era mucho más difícil el poder contenerme. Si apenas podía resistir el deseo de tomarla ahora que era una niña ¿Qué pasaría dentro de un par de años cuándo ella fuera toda una mujer?

Pensaba en eso, cuándo escuche su voz:

-ran…ran ma -Pronuncio esto tartamudeando, me causo gracia, pero no podía mostrarme tan vulnerable, y dejarle ver lo destruido que estaba por dentro-

-¿Qué te pasa akane?, ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?-Le pregunte, quería ver que tan honesta seria-

-Yo… Si…-Ella apenas podía hablar, ¿Tanto me temía?, yo no quería que ella me tuviera temor, quería que akane me amara-

-¿Qué cosa?-Le conteste serio-

-Bueno yo…

-¿Vas a decirme que te hiciste novia de ryoga? Ya lo sabía, no te preocupes…-Decidí interrumpirla, no soportaría que ella pronunciara la palabra novia y que no se refiriera a mí. El sólo imaginarlo akane con otro chico que no fuera yo… ¡No! No quería que otro chico viera su dulce y sonriente cara, que tocara su suave piel, que besara sus pequeños y rosados labios ¡No quería!-

-¿No estás molesto?-La escuche preguntar ¡¿Qué si estoy molesto? ¡Tú que piensas!-

-¿Tendría que estarlo?

-No, es… Qué…-Siguió tartamudeando-

-Olvídalo, yo también tengo algo que tengo que decirte.

-¿Así, qué es?-

-Yo también tengo una nueva novia-Le sonreí. Era la primera vez que le contaba a akane que salía con una chica. Jamás antes lo había hecho y es por eso que ella pensaba que nunca antes había tenido novias, me preguntaba que pensaría si algún día se enteraba de que estaba equivocada-

-¡¿Qué?-La forma en que lo tomo me sorprendió-¿Quién es?-Me exigió saber-

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?-Deseaba saberlo, ya que eso me daba una esperanza, una vana esperanza, ella sólo temía perder a su hermano, no es que estuviera interesada en mi, me dolió aceptarlo, akane bajo la cabeza, yo suspire y le conteste:

-ukio

-¿Estás bromeando?-Me gustaba verla molesta, Sabía que no era por celos, pero a lo menos podía pensar lo que yo quisiera-¿Por qué ella?-Ella o cualquier otra me daba igual, me daban ganas de gritarle que lo hacía en un intento desesperado de olvidarme de ella, por que la amaba tanto que me dolía el pecho, tanto que ya no podía más, estaba hastiado de ver su rostro a cada segundo del día, y en las noche soñar con ella, cansado de tener que callar este sentir-

-Hermanita, ¿Cuestione yo tu relación con ryoga ?-Le dije, no podía contestarle, así que esquive la pregunta-

Ella me miro derrotada, y en ese momento pensé que éramos los únicos que quedaban en la escuela, ya que esta sólo se limpiaba en las tardes y noches, no había ni conserjes, nadie escucharía el momento en que yo la tomara, la arrojara al suelo, le desgarrara la ropa y… Trate de apartar esas ideas de mi mente, pero sólo el estar ahí era una tentación. En realidad akane en si sola, ya era una tentación…

¡Maldición! Esto sólo podía pasarme a mi. Desear a una pequeña niña, que era más y nada menos que mi pequeña hermanita menor ¡Odiaba esto! De todas la mujeres que había en el basto mundo ¿Porqué ella? Era cómo si el universo entero estuviera en mi contra, porque a pesar de entender que ella era mi hermana no podía dejar de desearla.

Suspire con cansancio.

-akane , ya vámonos-

Entramos al auto y me puse a escuchar música , cuando llegamos me diriji a mi cuarto , para alistarme e ir a la casa de ukio ,cuando ya estaba listo Sali de mi cuarto , y me encontré con mi pequeña hermana , me preguntaba que hacia ahí y entonces vi el libro de de algebra y sabia que quería que la ayudara

-lo lamento akane , pero voy a Salir con ukio , hazlo tu misma-dije para después retirarme

Llegue a la casa de ukio . y se sorprendio al verme , entonces la invite al parque ,porque tenia algo importante que decirle , cuando llegamos me comenzó a platicar, pero yo no le prestaba atención , ya que estaba pensando en mi pequeña hermana , asi que decide saber mas de ukio , al menos por esta noche , nada mas

No paso nada importante, sino que ya casi al final de la velada, ukio se acerco a mi y me beso en los labios, no sentí absolutamente nada, pero no podía rechazarla, así que decidí fingir y seguir el ritmo que ella ponía, olí el aroma de su cabello, grave error ya que al hacerlo recordé el embriagante aroma que poseía mi dulce hermanita, entonces empecé a imaginarla a ella en mis brazos, pensando que era ella la que me besaba, mi corazón se acelero tanto que dolía, tome su nuca, profundizando más el beso, para luego separarme levemente y abrir los ojos, ahí estaba akane pequeña y hermosa akane ,sólo ella, mi corazón no dio más, era ella, mi inocente hermana en mis brazos, entonces la bese de nuevo, cómo ansiaba poder besarla, la bese con frenesí y locura, olvidando toda la cordura que pudiera existir en ese momento, solo deseaba que ese instante nunca terminara, fue entonces cuándo mis manos empezaron descorrer su ropa

**#**

**#**

**#**

**Continuara…..**


	6. Chapter 6

-Ranma sigue, no te detengas, pero ¿No prefieres ir a un hotel?-Abrí los ojos con pesar y entonces recordé, estaba con ukio, no con akane, ¡Maldición!, era a ukio a quien había besado todo este tiempo, turbado me aleje de la mujer, ella me miro algo molesta.

- yo …lo lamento.

-No lo lamentes sigue-Pidió ella-

-Yo…-Baje la mirada, ¿Cómo explicarle que no podía estar con ella de esa forma? La única persona a la que podía desear era akane , sólo a ella y nadie más-Mira la hora que es-Dije buscando una excusa-

-¿Qué importa la hora?

-Tengo cosas que hacer que deje pendientes en la casa, ven te llevo de regreso.

-No hace falta, puedes irte-Me dijo ella algo irritada-

Salí de ahí, y pedí un taxi, ¿La hora? Que excusa tan barata, si ni siquiera habían dado las 8.00, llegue a la mansión, le pague al chofer y entré, dentro de mi habitación cerré los ojos, y entonces suspiré frustrado, de nuevo la misma historia… Desde que tenia memoria, desde que podía recordar siempre había sido así… Cuándo salía con otras chicas-De las que akane nunca llegó a enterarse-aunque estuviera con otras siempre la buscaba a ella… Estaba enamorado de ella…

Y vivir con ella en la misma casa sin poder tocarla de la manera en la que yo lo deseaba era cómo vivir en el mismísimo infierno…

Conforme el tiempo fue pasando me fui enamorando más y más de akane, por lo cuál mis deseos de tenerla también aumentaron; pronto me dí cuenta de que en mi imaginación había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho con ella…

Esta situación simplemente me mataba… Porque yo la deseaba, y la seguiría deseando hasta el día en que finalmente la pasión que sentía por ella acabara completamente conmigo. La amaba y eso no cambiaría jamás… Lo único que podía preguntarme en este momento era ¿Dios que te había hecho? ¿Qué cosa? Para que me dieras una vida tan horrenda y miserable cómo esta…

Éramos hermanos, la misma sangre… Y eso era algo que ni siquiera yo podía cambiar, al igual que mis sentimientos por ella la verdad de que éramos hermanos era algo contra lo que no podía luchar, incluso si me sacara toda la sangre del cuerpo y la cambiara… Incluso así seguiríamos siendo hermanos…

akane, ella era tan buena, hermosa e ingenua y yo… Yo era un sucio pervertido que no se merecía, que no tenía ni siquiera el derecho a respirar el mismo aire que ella, a poder verla todos los días, a vivir bajo el mismo techo, a poder ver su inocencia y sentir su calidez…

ella era mi hermana pequeña y por eso lo que sentía estaba mal, era incorrecto, debía ser fuerte y olvidarla… Debía olvidarla… Debía olvidarla… Yo decía esto pero a cada vez que lo repetía mis ojos se llenaban más y más de lágrimas… Olvidarla, para mi era imposible…

La amaba y deseaba a un grado que no podía expresar con palabras. Prefería mil veces una sola e inocente caricia de parte de akane que una noche completa de placer con cualquier otra chica. Yo la amaba, a pesar de que ella no hiciera nada, no podía evitar lo que sentía, no podía adorar a otra que no fuera akane , en mis fantasías nunca había alguna imagen que no fuera la suya, y de todo lo que me rodeaba solamente me importaba lo que tenía de algún modo relación con ella… De entre millones de personas, sólo había una que me importaba. Sólo una. Y esa era akane. En lo que a mi se refería, todo el mundo se podía ir al infierno, siempre y cuándo ella estuviera bien. Sabia que esta forma de pensar era demasiado egoísta. Pero no podía evitarlo: La amaba fuerte, profunda e irreparablemente…

Realmente no sabía que era lo que me gustaba de ella, pero al mismo tiempo si lo sabía. Todo era tan confuso. En estos momentos de lo único que si estaba seguro era que no podía permitir que ryoga, ese estúpido idiota se quedara con ella, ya pensaría en la mejor forma para alejarlo de akane, no dejaría que él tuviera lo único que de verdad me importaba…

.

.

.

Era de mañana cuándo me levante, cómo siempre, para mi sorpresa cuándo baje al comedor akane, ya estaba despierta, así que después de que ella desayunara, nos dirigimos a la escuela, llegamos temprano, y en menos de un minuto ya estaba rodeado de personas, akane por su parte camino hasta encontrarse con el maldito de ryoga, pero ya sabía cuál sería la mejor manera de deshacerme de él, espere paciente hasta que él llego al salón, más sonriente que el día anterior, estábamos en clase de filosofía, pero la maestra había dejado la tarea y se había marchado, me acerque a ryoga, él estaba sentado en su asiento, para ese entonces tratando de hacer lo que la maestra había pedido, noté que lo hacía con dificultad, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Valla, que feliz vienes hoy ¿Te sucedió algo en especial?

-No nada, sólo que estuve a punto de besar a tu hermanita-Eso me enojo-

-Escucha ryoga, no soy el tipo de personas a las que les gusta andar con rodeos, sólo voy a decirte: si sabes que hoy tenemos entrenamiento en la clase de atletismo, y siempre nos ponen a competir, cómo siempre compites contra mí y pierdes –sonrei por lo que dije - he estado pensando en que estos últimos entrenamientos se han tornado muy aburridos, así que para hacer este que viene más interesante ¿Por qué no apostamos? Si tu ganas…-Le dije para que él decidiera-

-Si yo gano, me cedes tu puesto de estrella del equipo y usando un vestido rosa, completamente maquillado gritarás bailando que eres un perdedor y que yo soy el numero uno-Le escuche en silencio, bien ahora era mi turno:

-De acuerdo. Si yo gano, no te acercarás más a mi hermana menor-Le dije esto con cierta malicia, quería a akane, y la quería sólo para mí , estaba sorprendido, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en el momento en que yo me subí a una de las sillas, haciéndole a todos los presentes señas, para que se acercarán, al momento que levantaba la voz para decir:

-¡Escuchen! En el entrenamiento de atletismo de hoy, tendremos una pequeña apuesta, si ryoga gana, juro que bailare con un vestido rosa, completamente maquillado, en el campo gritando que el es mejor que yo-Todos rieron ante la idea-y también le cederé mi lugar de estrella del quipo. Pero si yo gano, mi querido y preciado amigo-Todos notaron el sarcasmo-dejara de verse con cierta persona. Todos ustedes son testigos del trato-Le tendí la mano a un sorprendido y boquiabierto ryoga-¿Trato hecho?-Pude ver que él se quedaba tenso mientras se le revolvía la manzana de adán, que demostraba su duda y sus nervios-vamos… A menos que te de miedo perder-Le solté con burla, me miro con rencor, y luego tensando la mandíbula, estrecho mi mano cerrando el trato-

-Trato hecho-Dijo con furia-

ryoga cayo en su asiento, después de darse cuenta del error que había cometido, pero ahora era demasiado tarde no podía retractarse, o quedaría cómo un cobarde. -

En menos tiempo del que esperaba la noticia se expandió por todo el campus, el resto de las clases pasaron sin ningún inconveniente, hasta que al llegar el momento tan esperado más de la mitad de los estudiantes de todos los grados se reunieron alrededor del campo de entrenamiento.

El entrenador estaba enterado de la apuesta y la acepto, ya que eso aumento la popularidad del club, ryoga, ya estaba en el centro del campo de carreras, al que habíamos quedado darle la vuelta, ya que este era el lugar más extenso que la escuela, y eso haría más difícil la carrera. Me acerque , con mi típica sonrisita burlona, aquella que hacía querer a más de uno matarme a golpes, y a otras comerme a besos.

-Hola-Le salude-¿Estás listo para perder?-ryoga apretó los puños y pude ver su deseo de retirarse de la apuesta, pero no lo dejaría-No me digas que ya no lo harás…¡Sería una victoria demasiado aburrida y fácil!

-¿Y qué si no lo hago?-Me increpó-

-Ya conoces la apuesta, tendrías que alejarte de tu ya sabes quien y… Por no haberte atrevido a competir, tendrás que cumplir igual con tu parte de la apuesta.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no era parte del trato!-Me grito molesto-

-Bueno, sólo es lo que tendrás que hacer si renuncias a competir. Escucha, yo soy un hombre de palabra, si digo algo lo cumplo...Así que espero lo mismo de mi rival…-Le dije para comprometerlo más-

-¿Yo tenía razón no es cierto?-Me pregunto de pronto-

-¿A qué te refieres ?

Estábamos muy lejos de todos y nadie podía escuchar lo que decíamos así que ryoga

Afirmo:

- no quieres a a kane como una hermna¿no?- me quede callado-eres un monstruo -La sonrisa se borro por completo de mi rostro, y eso le dio más confianza a ryoga-

-Si crees que con esto lograrás alejarla de mí, tal vez lo logres, pero recuerda que no soy el único chico que hay en el mundo, akane es muy hermosa y cualquier chico puede interesarse en ella de esta manera-¡Maldición!, eso ya lo sabía, pero aún así era doloroso escucharlo… Cómo si fuera a dejar que akane estuviera con otro, le sonreí algo irritado y le conteste:

-No me importa lo que pienses, pero ya sabes que nadie sabe que la apuesta la incluye a ella, así, que ni una palabra de esto, o te ira muy mal, sólo tu y yo sabemos de esto, y si ella se entera sabré de boca de quien lo hizo-

-Así que si lo haces por ella-Le ignore, ¡Por Dios! Claro que lo hacía por ella, si yo lo derrotaba, él tendría que alejarse de mi akane. Me acerque al borde del campo, ya estaba muy lejos de él, cuándo tome cierto objeto y lo llame:

-¡ryoga ,mira lo que te compre, ojala sea tu talla!-Varias personas empezaron a reír, al ver el vestidito rosa que tenia en mis manos-

Entonces el entrenador nos llamó, ambos nos colocamos en la línea de salida. El maestro dio orden de salir, y ambos salimos corriendo, yo iba adelante pero ryoga me seguía de cerca, estaba muy concentrado en la carrera, hasta que vi entre la multitud de personas una figura, aquella misma figura que no podía olvidar: akane; me distraje tanto viéndola, que de pronto me detuve, sólo fui conciente cuándo ryoga paso delante de mí, pude ver cómo se adelantaba, mientras yo seguía sin moverme, ante la mirada atónita de todos, no, no era posible que akane estuviera aquí, ¡No era posible! Tenia que estarlo imaginando, akane… ¿Por qué tenia que pensar en ti justo en este momento?

**#**

**#**

**#**

**Continuara….**


	7. Chapter 7

Me levante muy de mañana, pues quería empezar a valerme por mi misma sin depender tanto de ranma , él bajo poco después, no dijo nada, y entro al auto, yo por mi parte desayune, y luego fui rumbo a la limusina, emprendimos la marcha, y al bajar del auto, cómo siempre a mi hermano se le pegaron las personas cómo las abejas a la miel, todo mundo decía que tenía suerte de ser su hermana, y yo pensaba que era verdad, pero nadie me hacía caso sino por él, cómo vi que no podía hacer nada camine hasta mi salón hasta que me topé con ryoga, ambos empezamos a platicar, ya para la despedida, él quiso besarme diciendo que ya éramos novios, pero yo lo detuve, no quería eso para mi primer beso, quería que fuera especial, de verdad quería sentirlo. Él se fue diciendo que me esperaría todo lo que hiciera falta. Entre al salón dónde muchas chicas me criticaron diciendo que era muy tonta, ryoga era el chico más popular después de ranma, y yo rechazaba uno de sus besos, pero a mi no me importaba lo que pensarán, el maestro entró dejando un ejerció y yo empecé a hacerlo, todo estuvo normal hasta el receso, cuándo escuche que todo mundo hablaba acerca de una apuesta. No me intereso mucho, ya que según sabía era de chicos de preparatoria, y a los de secundaría no nos dejaban ingresar ahí, los siguientes módulos no hicimos nada, además todos se la pasaban hablando de la tal apuesta, ya en el último pude ver cómo todos salían del salón para dirigirse a la cancha, el único lugar de todo el instituto en el cuál todos podían tener acceso. Entonces una de las últimas chicas, sayuri, me pregunto que si no quería ir, le respondí negativamente, y entonces ella me contesto:

-Bueno yo pensé que irías, por que cómo tu hermano está involucrado.

-¿Qué?-Le dije-

-Akane, ¿No me digas que no lo sabías? Si compite contra ryoga-Dijo para luego marcharse-

Entonces yo salí corriendo detrás de ella, la perdí de vista y trate de meterme entre la multitud, me entere que para ese entonces la carrera ya estaba a poco menos de la mitad. Me acerque un poco más, con mucho trabajo por la gente que no me dejaba pasar, hasta que logre estar entre las primeras filas, pude ver cómo ryoga corría con sus tenis magistralmente, pero mi hermano a pesar de no tener zapatos especiales, y tener una suela que parecía estar más delgada que una ostia parecía haber nacido para correr.

Fue entonces cuándo la mirada de ranma se tensó parecía haber visto un fantasma, entonces se quedo parado, y ante la vista sorprendida de todos fue rebasado por ryoga, y él continuo sin reaccionar, más de uno se pregunto qué que rayos hacía, pero entonces movió la cabeza, cómo tratando de olvidarse de algo y continuo de nuevo, todo mundo creyó que estaba perdido pero inexplicadamente gano.

Pude ver la mirada decepcionada de ryoga, y quise preguntarle que había pasado, así que lo seguí, pude ver que iba muy de prisa, no pude alcanzarle por lo que me resumí a llamarle:

-ryoga !-El muchacho volteo a verme, y sus ojos marrones se centraron en mi demostrando tristeza y frustración, quise acercarme a él, pero el retrocedió.

-Lo siento akanr-Repitió él antes de intentar huir del lugar-

-¡Espera!-Le llame, él se detuvo y volvió-

-akane, no pienses que es por ti, lo que pasa es que la…

-La apuesta-Complete yo-¿De qué trataba la apuesta?

-Lo lamento pero no puedo decirte.

-Por favor-Le suplique-

-Lo lamento pero no.

-¿Es por mi hermano verdad?

-akane, no quiero meterte en todo este asunto.

-Pero es que ya lo han hecho.

-Bien supongo que eso es cierto, entonces ¿De verdad quieres saber de que trataba la apuesta?-Asentí, y no pude evitar abrir los ojos cuándo él me confeso de que trataba todo, no podía creer que mi hermano se comportará de esa forma ¿Por qué razón?-

-Así que por lo que comprenderás ya no podemos seguir siendo novios-Me dijo ryoga-

-No es necesario, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo en esa apuesta, así que si terminamos será por que yo lo quise, no por la voluntada de ranma, es verdad que él es mi hermano mayor, pero no tiene derecho a tomar este tipo de decisiones por mí. Dije que pensaba darte un oportunidad y no voy a volver mi palabra-Le asegure-

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-Sonrío en ese momento, y yo asentí de nuevo-

Me despedí de el, pero no quise volver a la mansión tan pronto, sino que me dirigí a aquél parque en el cuando era pequeña solían llevarme Mamá y Papá, recordé esos momentos cómo corría yo entre los juegos, y cómo cada vez que me caía ranma me ayudaba y me consolaba diciendo que dejará de llorar, él siempre fue muy bueno conmigo, por eso no entendía por que ahora se comportaba así, ¿Por qué mi hermano se oponía tanto a mi relación con ryoga? Cuándo era pequeña tuve muy pocos amigos, en realidad ahora que lo pensaba bien todos habían sido niñas, ranma no me dejaba acercarme a ningún chico, y cuándo empezamos a crecer las pocas amigas que tenía dejaron de interesarse en mí, para preocuparse por mi hermano, y cada vez que iban a la casa, era sólo para verlo y hablar de él, en realidad nunca les importe realmente, yo sólo quería tener un amigo, es por eso que a pesar de no querer a ryoga, no desee terminar con él deseaba que al menos pudiéramos ser amigos. Me quede pensando un momento en eso, el porque ranma se comportaba de esa forma…

Fue entonces cuándo me dí cuenta de la hora, se había hecho muy tarde, esperaba que mi hermano no se enojará por la hora en la que iba a llegar, así que pidiendo un taxi, me dirigí a la mansión. Cuándo llegue los empleados me dijeron que mi hermano deseaba verme, y también me dijeron que estaba en el jardín una de las partes más alejadas de la casa, no sabía si estaría enojado así que tratando de retrasar el momento camine mucho más lento, cuándo llegue, vi que estaba al lado de un gran arbusto.

-ranma -Lo llamé, y mi voz sonó temerosa-

-¿Por qué llegas a esta hora akane?-Me sorprendió que me hablara tan tranquilo-

-Yo estaba con unos amigos-Le respondí bajando la mirada, no me gustaba mentirle pero no podía decirle que aunque fuera solo un momento había estado con ryoga, sabiendo que no aprobaba nuestra relación-

-¡No es cierto! ¡Estabas con ese estúpido de ryoga!-Me asusto que de pronto esa máscara de tranquilidad que aparentaba se rompiera y me gritará con tanto rencor, estaba furioso, muy rara vez se ponía así, y me molestó que me hablará en ese tono, yo no le dije nada cuándo salió con ukio-

-¿Y qué si lo estaba?-Le respondí, no me gustaba que me tratará de esa forma-

-¡No quiero que te acerques a él! ¿Entiendes?-Por un momento podría jurar que el tono de ranma sonó posesivo, pero eso no era posible-

-¿Y por eso hiciste la apuesta?-Le reclamé, no podía concebir aún que hubiera llegado hasta ese extremo, solo por terminar con la relación que tenía con ryoga-

-akane, ryoga no es del tipo de chicos que quiero para ti-Me dijo él de pronto-

-¿Así? ¿Y qué tipo de chicos quieres para mi?-Le pregunte, pero él se quedo callado-No vas a responderme verdad-Le afirme, era natural que él no contestará ese tipo de preguntas, así que decidí preguntarle una duda que tenía-Está bien pero respóndeme algo, ¿Por qué te importa tanto?-Quería saber por que se oponía tan terminantemente a esa relación-

-¡Por qué no voy a perderte ante ese idiota! ¡No lo voy a dejar quedarse contigo!-Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa cuándo mi hermano mayor dijo esas palabras, sonaba histérico, pero casi inmediatamente después de haberlo dicho salio corriendo, cómo si estuviera avergonzado de haber dicho eso-

ranma se marchó, dejándome aún más confundida, tarde un poco en entender que era lo que quería decir, entonces comprendí, ¡Claro! ranma temía perder a su hermanita, sólo eso, pero yo le explicaría que no iba a ser así, ya vería la forma de hacerlo, no podía desconfiar de ranma, él era el mejor hermano que hubiera podido desear, él era y siempre sería mi hermano mayor…

**#**

**#**

**#**

**Continuara…**

Hola!

Solo les quería decir que la historia va a continuar

Solo quería aclara que esta historia no es mia , pero si pedi permiso para adaptarla .(asi que sin rencores)

Pero en realidad no he podido actualizar porque mi compu estaba malograda y la tuvieron que arreglar, ya sabran que para que la arreglen y la acomoden y luego te dicen que la recojas , pero luego vas y nos estas…..

Y bueno he estado asi por 3 meses

Asi que no se preocupen desde el martes tendrán un nuevo capitulo (desde el punto de vista de ranma)

:p

Asi , que nos vemos el lunes

Chaito..!

Pdt:gracias por tu mensaje nati(Natalia s. t.)


End file.
